Punk Hazard
}} Punk Hazard is an island located in the New World, and is the first island the Straw Hat Pirates have disembarked on, after receiving a distress call from someone on the island. According to Nami, none of her compass needles pointed to it, which she considered odd, even for a New World island. Layout The island is surrounded by a sea of fire, and the entrance is bolted with a danger sign, hazard stripes, and the logos of the Marines and World Government. The external border is heavily fenced in and inside lies a military base, which consists of buildings that appear to have partially melted due to the intense heat. Also, there is a partially melting skull of a certain creature, which is larger than a giant, lying amongst the ruins. According to Nami, the clouds above the island made it appear as though the other half of the island had a climate with a temperature below freezing and surprisingly she was right, which fitted with the call the crew received when a victim from a samurai attack talked about being freezing cold. Robin states that the island appears to have not always been on fire, leading her to wonder if it was a natural disaster or an accident that caused the island to burn on one of its sides. Later Smoker mentions that this was the battlefield of then Admiral Akainu and Aokiji. He also mentioned that the battle was so fierce that it changed the weather on the island, half of the island being ice and half on fire is most likely a byproduct of their two devil fruit powers. Thus answering Robin's question on the origin of the fire. It is also mentioned by the marines on Smoker's ship that before the duel, and indeed the reason it was picked, was because the island was abandoned. This was due to an accident which resulted from one of Dr. Vegapunk's chemical experiments failure four years before the present time. Though most of the poisonous matter had disappeared before the admirals' duel, Smoker is surprised to see there is poisonous gas still leaking out on the island. On the frozen side of the island, there appears to be a prison where Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Franky were being held captive along with a samurai's head (still alive), and a room full of giant-sized children. In a different area of the frozen side of the island, Brook found a building PH-008. PH-008 is built into the base of a mountain and has a natural "dock" in front connecting to the river. There are many different levels to the building, and is surrounded on the outside by balconies and on the roofs of large dome like sections are chemical chimneys. There is also a gaping hole around the side of the building, possibly an entrance for the bird-like people spotted on the island. Due to it being in mountain range, most of the facility is covered in heavy ice. Inhabitants While there is no civilization on the island, it is home to a variety of bizarre creatures, most of which, aside from a Dragon, are half-human hybrids, such as a bird woman , or centaurs (one with giraffe legs and the other with leopard legs). There is also a mysterious group comprised of men in hazmat suits, the leader of which holds a grudge against Dr. Vegapunk. History Four years before the Straw Hats' arrival, Dr. Vegapunk performed an experiment with chemical weaponry on the island. The experiment failed, however, causing it to become a chemical wasteland where nobody could set foot. After two years, most of the poison had dispersed; as such, the fact that it was a large, abandoned wasteland made it the perfect battleground for Aokiji and Akainu's battle over the position of fleet admiral. The impact and scale of their battle caused one side of the island to permanently be embroiled in flames, while the other half became permanently frozen over. References Site Navigation ca:Punk Hazard it:Punk Hazard Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:New World Locations